


Dimitte

by CavalierConvoy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Finding Peace, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/pseuds/CavalierConvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post More Than Meets The Eye #52: Kaon is sensory-deprived, alone, confused, and maybe afraid. Moving forward will prove more difficult unless he can come to terms with the inevitable. (with illustration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimitte

It was cold, it was dark.

It was empty.

Curled up around himself, Kaon’s consciousness expanded, from a tight ache in his throat and bloomed to the rest of his body. His biolighting did nothing to illuminate his surroundings, and he had little energy available to do much more than lift his head, which felt strangely tethered, as though attached by will alone.

Last thing. _What was the last thing that happened?_

Tarn. Tarn comforting him for the loss of The Pet. 

Then: nothing.

No, not true: a flash of agony. 

Kaon brought a hand to his throat, a gesture that took more effort than it should. 

Maybe he was in medibay? 

He called out for Nickel. Or attempted. He had no voice.

This…this wasn’t like Ofsted XVII. There, he had full senses, observing everything, and Vos…Vos was there, even if offline to conserve power, a body to talk to. 

This was…nothing.

Panicking, Kaon pushed himself up to a sitting position, needles radiating with every movement through his fuel lines.

It was empty, and he felt empty, save the pain.

His vents extended, but no air rushed through.

_…no._

Did…did one of Deathsaurus’s soldiers…kill him…? Or Deathsaurus himself? Or the new mech who had returned with Tarn…? Kaon had been too distraught to register that one to identify him.

He had been in Tarn’s embrace. Tarn wouldn’t have allowed anything to happen — 

_Oh._

No. No, it couldn’t have been Tarn.

But…but if it had been…why?

_Why?_

Kaon screamed, his audio receptors only receiving the white noise of silence.

_Why?_

The silence, the darkness, the nothingness stretched on, drowning all but Kaon’s thoughts, focused on a single word.

_Why?_

He lost the ability to tell time; how long had he been kneeling here, wallowing in the reality that his leader, his comrade, his friend had killed him, and over what?

“Hey! There you are!”

The voice, a boisterous, rough-hewn tenor, was a gunshot without reverberation, startling the red and gold mech to look up blindly. He wanted to retort, demand who it was, but he was still silenced.

“Easy there, friend, it takes a bit to get used to this.“ 

A presence entered Kaon’s senses, maybe two metres away, conveying a welcoming openness. "Who…?” he managed to croak out before static flooded his tone.

“Don’t worry about that right now. Take your time to collect your bearings. We got a bit of a walk ahead of us.” A pause. “I’m not gonna leave you, buddy.”

“But…” Kaon coughed, lifted his head to face the presence. Now he could make out red-gold biolighting, an optic visor. A wide, cock-eyed grin spread across a broad face sporting a classic officer’s jaw.

A face Kaon had seen in the past. A head he had held, separated from its body, tormenting the fallen mech’s medic friend.

“You…!”

“Like I said, take your time,” the larger mech assured. “I’ve waited eighteen months for you, I can wait longer.”

“I’m dead.” Kaon dropped to his palms, staring at his knuckles. “I’m really dead.”

“Yep. You and me and everyone else here. Well, right now it’s just you and me.”

“What…what happened?”

“Welp.” The other mech squatted, resting his elbows on his knees, “that isn’t important now, is it?”

“But…why you?" 

A sharp vent that was almost a chuckle. "Well, I figured you were gonna need a hand with this. So you wouldn’t be alone. I have a friend — well, you don’t want to hear about him, it’s not really important in your case. But I wanted to make sure you had someone to meet you here. To help you continue on.”

“Continue on…? How do I continue on?” Kaon fought to keep his now-found voice from trembling; his shoulders were doing enough of that. “Tarn killed me, didn’t he? He killed me because I was worried about my Pet. Why did he — ”

“Shh. Hey. Your Pet’s safe. He’s likely scared and I know if that’s the case my friend Ten will help him out and take care of him for you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Kaon demanded. “I tortured you — killed you! After what you did to save Vos, I still killed you! Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re scared. You can’t move on if you’re scared. I wanted you to know that it’s gonna be all right.” Trailcutter smiled, holding out a hand. “I wanted you to know that I forgive you.”

[ ](https://cavalierconvoy.tumblr.com/post/144511696605/dimitte-finished-watercolour-pen-and-ink-and)


End file.
